


Завтра

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Каждый день Локи собирается уйти, но всякий раз что-то вынуждает его остаться.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 14





	Завтра

**Author's Note:**

> AU к сцене после титров

Крышка графина валяется на полу. Ладони, тяжёлые как камни, сжимают спину. Тор держит крепко. Горбится, как понурый великан, будто груз горя придает ему веса. Но когда отстраняется, на его губах легкий излом улыбки.

— Спасибо.

— Полегчало? — интересуется Локи. 

— Нет. Но я рад, что ты здесь.

И признание, что вернулся попрощаться и надумал идти своей дорогой, застревает в горле. Сейчас вот так... нельзя. Локи решает остаться до завтра. Почему нет?..

Завтра растягивается на трое суток космической темноты. Всё это время они заняты так, что не различают дней, а на исходе третьего Тор подходит к его креслу и опускается прямо у ног. Прижимается спиной.

Молчат.

— Знаешь, а ты стал добрее.

— Вовсе нет.

И вовсе не нравится Локи ощущение тёплой тяжести.

— Значит, показалось, — Тор усмехается, опускает голову ему на колено. Тянет спихнуть его и высвободиться.

Но Тор спит. Впервые за трое суток, может, впервые с окончания боя. Локи смотрит на изможденное лицо, трогает короткий ёж волос. Вздыхает. Завтра, определённо. Пропадёт же...

Назавтра они спорят, куда лететь. Тор упёрся, хочет в Норвегию. Локи хочет туда, где тепло и пальмы. Сдалась ему та Норвегия! Они почти переходят на ругань, когда Тор внезапно берёт за шею, тянет к себе, толкается лоб в лоб. 

— Эх ты, — гудит. — Не надо. Поссоримся же.

И возражения умирают. Локи возвращает улыбку, фыркает, что в той Норвегии его хотя бы каждая собака знает.

Думает, что завтра надо валить. Непременно! Ведь нельзя же так...

Мидгард встречает их без особого радушия. С Мстителями Тор говорит сам. Локи не высовывается – стоит внутри у трапа, сцепив на груди руки. Ждёт. Слушает, как Тор заступается за него. Возражения, аргументы, споры. Согласие. Тор зовёт, и Локи выходит на свет. Знакомые лица смотрят сурово, лишь Тор улыбается, когда видит его. 

Они становятся бок о бок.

— Он останется, — говорит Тор. Слово его крепче стали.

«Останусь, — вздыхает Локи. — Еще на денёк или два».

Возводится Новый Асгард.

Тор начинает пить.

В дождливые дни совсем плохо, в дождливые ночи – хуже. После боя всегда так. Запоздалый шок. Неделю спустя Локи ловит Валькирия, рычит: «Твоя очередь!». Не отвертеться. Она пыталась. И Хеймдалль пытался. Без толку. Локи идет к Тору нехотя, успевает промокнуть.

Не хочет видеть Тора таким.

В доме темно, воздух затхлый. Тор спит среди пустых бутылок. Локи, чувствуя острую злость, начинает собирать их в ведро, громко грохая каждой. Ему не нравится этот запах, этот мир, этот Тор! Он думает уйти сегодня же, в крайнем случае – завтра. Ему страшно, когда Тор такой – неприкрыто разбитый.

Тор не просыпается. Локи распахивает окно, впуская дождь. Оставшееся пойло выливает наружу. Он уже у двери, когда за спиной раздаются шаги, и едва успевает повернуться: тяжёлое тело наваливается, сбивает на пол.

— П-подвел всех, — шепчет Тор ему в живот. Тени лепят его заново, делая усталым, слабым. — Наследие пред-дков п-по ветру... всё, что б-было!.. А меня даже судить за это... н-нек-кому! Ты б, м-может, это... убил меня, а?..

— Обойдешься.

Дождь хлещет в окна, стучит по новенькой крыше. Тор рыдает ему в живот, не стыдясь. Потом забывается сном. Локи кое-как мостится к стене спиной, смотрит поверх Тора во тьму. Ноги немеют. Надо бежать.

Тор, похоже, считает, что заново брата обрёл... Ошибается. Они никакие не братья.

Уже завтра его здесь не будет.

Но завтра Тор извиняется. Стыдится себя. Помнит не всё и пытается выведать, сделал ли что-то дурное. 

\- Не пей больше, - строго бросает Локи. – А то и впрямь придется убить, чтоб не мучился.

Тор замирает, бледнеет. Кивает. Он не пьёт и в этот вечер, и в следующий. Локи следит. Решает: если снова запьёт – он свалит подальше. Но Тор не пьёт. Шутит, смеется. Прячется за улыбкой. Это еще больнее.

— Хочешь уйти? — спрашивает Тор через месяц. Они стоят у окна, глядя на поселение.

— С чего ты взял?

— Хеймдалль намекнул.

Локи обещает себе вырвать кое-кому язык. Но Тор улыбается. Морщинки смеются в уголке глаза, горечь улыбки кривит его губы.

— Я не рассчитывал и на это. Хочешь – иди. Но без тебя будет трудновато...

Что-то рвётся в груди.

— Прекращай!

— Что?

— Не делай такое лицо! Улыбаешься так, будто реветь собрался.

— Настроение такое. Извини...

— Я ничем не могу помочь!

— Ты уже помог, - улыбается, как по живому режет. — Ты остался мне братом.

И Локи хочется — сил нет! — ударить эту улыбку.

— _Я скоро уйду_ , - молчит он. — _Я столько раз собирался уйти — тебе и не снилось!_

— Ты, похоже, забыл, — говорит он. — Мы не братья.

Поцелуй выходит коротким, скомканным. Безнадёжным.

Не дождавшись ответа, отстраняется.

— Это тоже не помогло, да?

Тор таращит оставшийся глаз.

— Это... озадачило.

Локи защищается едкой ухмылкой, бросает: «Стоило попытаться». И спешит прочь от него.

Пора уходить.

Он сидит на Камне Одина, смотрит на алеющий горизонт. Вертит в руках Тессеракт. Ему плохо, будто подцепил какую-то хворь.

Полчаса спустя Тор опускается рядом, тихо-тихо, будто спугнуть боится. От него чем-то тянет. Дезодорант? Слабый запах, древесный, мужской... и что-то ещё. Зубная паста?

Тор берёт его за руку, тянет её себе на колени. Большие руки держат крепко, мол, только уйди у меня!

— Я думал, тебя это озадачило.

— Не самая трудная задача.

В его бороде блуждает улыбка, едва заметная, как ящерица в траве. И Локи сдаётся. Ему муторно и постыло. А всё потому, что Тор улыбается так. Страдает. Жаль его... И себя, почему-то, тоже.

Тор зарывается лицом ему в плечо. Как ребенок. Шепчет в шею слово, способное удержать навсегда:

— Пойдём?..

И тянет за собой. Непривычно оживлённый, напористый. Они врываются в дом, целуясь. Тор выдыхает:

— Знаешь, я так давно...

Локи смеётся. Тор, падкий на женскую мякоть, и такое — ему! Но становится не до смеха. Его накрывает горячая тяжесть. Он слышит, как у Тора колотится сердце. Обнаженная кожа скользит по коже ласково... бесповоротно...

И ночь обнимает зубастые фьорды, и нет ей конца.

Локи просыпается на рассвете. Тор шумно сопит в подушку. Локи смотрит на него, не сдержавшись, ерошит короткие волосы. Одевается медленно, идет варить кофе. Над кофеваркой начинает мурлыкать себе под нос.

Ему всё равно придется уйти. Не завтра, так через месяц.... Или через год.

Когда-нибудь.

Наверное.


End file.
